LeonSeriad
09:15 SO: Leon's Library is unusually empty today. He is alone, writing in a large tome. 09:16 CA: Seriad, swims in, having recently chatted with Meouet, a look of... happiness? present on her face. "Uh, Hi! Leon..." 09:18 SO: "Hello, Seriad." He puts down his pen and looks up with a smile. His eyes are very tired. "How are you doing?" 09:19 CA: "Oh, fine... I guess! I re-instated my friendship with Meouet!" 09:21 SO: "That's good. I was worried for you." He swims over towards her. 09:25 CA: She plants a gentle kiss on his cheek, "So, what have you been up to?" 09:25 SO: "Finishing my memoirs, my successor will need them." 09:26 CA: "Oh! But first I... need to ACTUALLY become your successor... Don't I?" 09:26 SO: He coughs, a little. "IF that's what you want. It wont be easy." 09:27 CA: "If it's the only way, and It makes you happy. Then it's fine by me!" 09:28 SO: He nods. "You know it wont be easy, right?" 09:29 CA: "Yes, I am aware..." 09:31 SO: "You're aware that I'm going to die, right?" 09:31 CA: "W-WHAT?" 09:31 CA: "Why?" 09:31 SO: He nods. "So you didn't figure it out..." 09:32 SO: "Jack's hack never left me, Seriad. When I lose my powers to you... I'm going to die. The hack will finish me off." 09:33 CA: "But... But... Would, you live if, you didn't pass them on?" 09:33 SO: "Only to die a few weeks later?" He smiles softly. "It's not worth it. Besides, my time has come and gone. I have just been waiting for someone to be ready." 09:35 CA: "Oh... Well..." 09:35 CA: "I want to make your last moments, your BEST moments..." 09:36 SO: He chuckles, and kisses her forehead. "We'll see." 09:38 CA: "Well?" 09:39 SO: "Well what?" 09:41 CA: "What now?" 09:42 SO: He laughs. "Well, I continue working on my memoirs. We spend time together, if that's a thing you want to do. I teach you the basics of majyyk. Then, when my time comes, we will sequester ourselves and..." He begins to blush. 09:43 CA: "The basics would be... greeeeaaaaat..." 09:45 SO: He nods. "Well, I suppose we ought to begin then." He swims over to a shelf and pulls off a book, and brings it to you. It is written in both Alternian and Human. "Orgone Energies: A Guide. This is the kind of energy you'll be manipulating. Read this, ask me if you have any questions." 09:46 CA: "Hm..." She flips throught it, skimming the pages 09:48 SO: It's a lot of diagrams, very in depth images of both male and female human genitalia. 09:48 CA: "Hm?" 09:48 SO: "Hmm what?" 09:49 CA: "All these... diagrams..." 09:55 CA: "What, what is..." 09:56 SO: "What's what?" He looks over her shoulder. 09:58 CA: "What is this?" She points to a diagram of a... ~phallic member~ 10:01 SO: He laughs. "I believe that is the human equivalent of a bulge. It doesn't move much." He smiles apologetically. "Only the males have them." 10:01 CA: "Ah... Uh, okay..." 10:06 CA: "How, do I manipulate these energies then?" 10:07 SO: He laughs. "You bargain with the PTB." 10:07 SO: "They have to recognize you as a person of power." 10:07 CA: "Uh, PTB?" 10:09 SO: "The Powers that Be." He kisses her cheek. "Read the book, then join me for dinner this evening in the Sun room, all right?" ((TL;DR, i'm gonna go, we'll RP moar tomorrow.)) 10:10 CA: "OKay! Uh, see you soon!" 10:11 CA: "Bye Leon!" She swims off, still flipping through this here book. 10:11 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA gave up trolling sanguineOracle SO at 22:11 --